


Water or Death

by lilolilyrae



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Based on 'Legend of the Werefish' by Cardboard Edward on fanfiction.net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val's a mermaid (werefish) and wants to become human again. But nothing helps. Then she finds out that deep down in the ocean, there's a spring that would turn her human again. But as a human, of course, she wouldn't survive down there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water or Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legend of the Werefish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105837) by Cardboard Edward. 
  * Inspired by [Legend of the Werefish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565497) by [Mooncactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncactus/pseuds/Mooncactus). 



> I don't own Val, Skul or the idea of werefish ;)

'No Human being will survive these depths, No Human will be able to help you, and no inhabitant of the sea will care to'

'But I know someone who is neither!'

 

She feels her gilles disappearing. And she can use her legs again! But there's no air, and no light human eyes would be able to see.

'Skulduggery?' She tries to shout, but she can only think the words. He isn't there. He promised to be there, but he's not. She can't breathe.

They're laughing at her, able to smile under the surface of the sea. She opens her mouth to scream.

Water  
Salt  
Pain

Where is her magic?

She used to know how it worked...

They mock her, making fun of her failed attempt to get rid of her new form.

'Either you embrace it or you die' - that's what she couldn't accept, couldn't believe.  
Now she's forced to.

She's so afraid of Death right now- afraid o loosing her life.  
Losing her family.  
Losing her Friends: Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher...  
\- Skulduggery...

She's panicking at the thought of never being able to tell him how much she cares for him.

She tries to fight it, but she can't help but fall unconscious.

When she awakes, it's bright daylight.  
She's freezing.  
Wind...  
She opens her eyes  
The earth seems to be far away, under her....

Is this what dying feels like?  


But then she remembers  
She knows this feeling.  
She's safe in Skulduggerys' arms, flying home.


End file.
